


Grey Wolf (Lee and Alessa)

by secretly_a_possum



Series: TWDG Daemon AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, this is my first time publishing something pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_possum/pseuds/secretly_a_possum
Summary: She was fading.It's been several hours since Lee's been bitten, and he starts to notice that something is wrong with his daemon.
Series: TWDG Daemon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Grey Wolf (Lee and Alessa)

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [daemon wikipedia page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A6mon_\(His_Dark_Materials\)) if you're unfamiliar with the concept  
> my rules for this daemon au : 1) i always thought it was weird that daemons usually settle somewhere around age 12-ish since puberty is literally the period of time during which people change The Most, so in this au they settle around age 16-ish  
> 2) prior to settling, daemons don't have an "official" name : they go by nicknames, or have no names at all. They are given their true name once they settle, either by their human or by their human's parents.

She was fading.

Lee hadn't been sure about it when he'd first noticed something was _off_ about her, back in the morgue ; it had only been a couple of hours since _it_ had happened then, but now, several additional hours later, they were trapped in the mansion's attic, and Alessa's state seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Of course, Lee had suspected that something like this would happen to her eventually if he were to get bit. The first time he had witnessed this was with that woman they'd met at the motel, before they had all moved in : he had never been able to forget about her lizard-shaped daemon, barely visible anymore and desperately clinging to her shoulder ; that was when Lee had fully realized the extent of the horror of turning into one of them.  And then there had been Duck, of course : the poor child's daemon didn't even have the strength to shift anymore, and so she had remained in the shape of a newborn pup until the very end (although Lee wasn't even sure she was still there when he had pulled the trigger). 

But ever since it had sunk in that he truly had been bitten, he had been hoping that Alessa would somehow be spared from this terrifying fate.

She hadn't, and her once dark grey coat had now gone almost entirely white, but that wasn't the most worrying thing : she was starting to become somewhat blurry on the edges, as if she was going out of focus — as if she was becoming less... real.  Christa and Omid must have noticed this (how could they not have?) but neither of them dared to comment on it, although Karnan — Christa's ocelot-shaped daemon — was hard at work grooming Alessa's fur, probably to reassure himself that she hadn't disappeared yet.

"You're both still here," Christa finally declared. "So don't you dare give up now." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!!! this is literally my first time writing a story since middle school so yeah there's not much lol ^^" i might write more snippets like this in the future idk yet


End file.
